


Becoming Perfect (As If They Were Sterling Silver Chainsaws)

by like_a_stray



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kidnapping, M/M, Neglect, Running Away, Vampire Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_a_stray/pseuds/like_a_stray
Summary: Frank had always thought that vampires were a myth, that they were fake. Something created to scare little kids or to put in shitty horror movies to scare teenagers.But there he was, sitting in what looked like a jail cell as a voice explained to him that he was going to be there for a vampire to drink from whenever it pleased.





	1. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I apologize for my sudden absence, I’ve been super busy with school and homework, and on top of that I’m on the soccer team for my school and have practice every night. So here’s this that I threw together in one day. Also, I'm very lazy and did not double check this and it was written on my phone, and I have autocorrect which may have messed some things up. If anything seems weird or there’s a spelling mistake, please tell me. I have Grammarly but it might not have picked everything up. Anyway, enjoy :)))

Frank’s life was pretty bad, and he didn’t think it could get much worse. He was worried 24/7 about everything. At school, he worried if he would get hit when he arrived home and at home, wondering if he would get hit when he went to school. It was an endless chain of torture and fear that his parents and his bullies caused.

His small town was in a bit of a panic the week he was taken. Five bodies had been found within the last year, each with the same wounds. The side of their necks had been torn open, and they had been completely drained of all blood, but there was no blood on or around the body. There had also been many, many missing people. The day before Frank was taken two people had disappeared.

People Frank went to school with said it was vampires, but he thought they were being stupid. The logical explanation was that there was some murderer trying to scare people by appearing like some blood-sucking creature of the night. Frank thought it was absurd. Vampires weren’t real.

He thought that was true until one day after he’d had an exceptionally shitty day at school and his parents had beat him harder than usual at home. He had gotten a few bad grades, which was enough to bring a usual kid down, but he had gotten beaten up before he left school. His parents were pissed at him for the grades he brought home, and he had gotten hit by them a bit harder than usual. Frank was done. He wanted to leave forever, leave his shitty life behind and start a new one where he was happy.

He packed a few bags full of clothes, toiletries, and a first aid kit, along with a few blankets and money. His bedroom was on the first floor, so he simply tossed his bags out of the window and crawled out after them. Being small had its few perks. His parents would be too drunk to notice that he was gone. They would ignore him when he got home from school and only talk to him to send him to his room before they started really drinking.

After he had walked only a mile and a half, he had reached the dangerous part of his town. It was the area where the most recent body had been found, and Frank was a bit nervous to be there. Though he didn’t believe that a vampire had done it, someone had. And he was not looking forward to meeting whoever had done it. He was watching his back, making sure to listen for footsteps behind him. He didn’t want to be missing person number seven or body number six.

After a few more minutes of walking, he was getting closer to the area that had more houses and stores, somewhere he would be safe. He didn’t know exactly where he was heading, he just knew that he had to get out of his house. He felt so free. He could go anywhere he chose, even though he knew he would most likely be sleeping on a bench that night. Frank was quite tired, and he was near a park where he knew there would be a nice bench he could use as his bed.

Frank made his way to the park, still being cautious of his surroundings. Even though he was being a bit paranoid, he wanted to be as safe as possible.

He finally reached the park after a few minutes, sitting down on the nearest bench and looking around at the playground. It looked pretty at night, the tree branches waving slightly and the old, rickety swings screeching in the wind. He took a few moments to take in his surroundings so he would know where he was in the morning and not wake up scared and disoriented.

He pulled out a blanket and a sweatshirt from the duffel bag he’d stolen from his dad, bunching up the sweatshirt and using it as a pillow before covering himself with the blanket. New Jersey could get freezing, especially at night in November, and Frank did not want to get hypothermia. He shut his eyes and began to the do the breathing exercise he knew put him to sleep.

Inhale for seven seconds, hold for four seconds, exhale for six, stopping for a second halfway through the exhale. All he had to do was focus completely on that and he would be asleep in about ten minutes. Just as he was almost about to fall asleep, in that stage where he would usually dream for a few minutes and then jerk back awake before falling asleep, he heard something.

A slight shuffle of footsteps near him, sneakers stuttering along the pavement near his bench. Frank tried to subtly move his hand to the pocket knife he had in his jeans. If this person grabbed him, he would stick them in the hand and run.

He was fully prepared for a pair of hands to grab him, for his mouth to be covered by a cloth, for something to be smashed on his head, but nothing ever came. There was still only silence. Maybe he was hearing things that weren’t really there. That could happen when you were scared, right?

It was pitch black. There were no street lights or houses nearby that would offer any source of light, and the moon was covered by clouds. His eyes were refusing to adjust to the darkness, and he couldn’t see a thing. It was just making him more scared. He tried to convince himself that nothing bad was going to happen. He was safe.

You’re alright, Frank. You’re gonna be fine. You have nothing to worry about.

He was still terrified, his hands trembling against his thighs. After a little while, he had calmed down significantly, going back to his breathing exercises and drifting off to sleep. Then he heard the shuffling again.

Whoever was fucking with him needed to stop. Frank needed sleep, or he was going to pass out from exhaustion tomorrow. He grumbled to himself, turning around to face the back of the bench when he was grabbed.

He let out a raspy screech, throwing his arm backward and hitting the person hard. He scrambled into a sitting position, his pocket knife clenched tightly in his hand. Fuck, he was so dead.

His face was held roughly and his head was slammed down against the bench, causing pain to echo throughout his skull and neck. He whimpered pathetically, kicking weakly at the person before lunging at them with his knife.

He managed to hit them in the shoulder, causing them to groan in pain. Frank took his bag and blanket and bolted, knowing that even if he did get away, he wouldn’t survive without his money or his blanket. The person caught up with him and pushed him into the nearest tree, a feral growl leaving their lips.

“Stupid runt.” They huffed, dogging their sharp nails into Frank’s neck. Frank didn’t know humans could have nails sharp enough to pierce flesh, but apparently, it could happen.

He cried out in pain, clawing at the hand digging into his neck and stabbing at it with his knife. He made contact with the person’s fingers twice and they still didn’t flinch. Frank was sobbing at that point, desperately kicking at their shins, trying to get them off of him. “You got him, babe?” A soft, female voice asked. Frank wanted to hear them speak again. If he was going to die, that pleasant voice would be a nice last thing to hear.

”Yeah, he’s all ours.” The person pinning him on the tree said. The female giggled gleefully. “We’re getting paid tonight!” She said. What if these people auctioned him off to someone? What if he was given as some kind of human sacrifice for them?

“Mm, you think I could taste him before you bring him in?” The woman asked. Frank whined, sniffling and giving one more pathetic kick to the guy’s shin.

“Yeah, he’s pretty weak. You can have a taste and we’ll take him back.” The guy said, pulling Frank off of the tree and handing him to the woman.

”Aw, you’re adorable. Almost makes me want to feel bad for you.” She said in her light, cheery voice. She scratched his scalp with her long nails, though it felt soothing rather than painful. She held his head in her hands, tilting it to the side before placing her mouth on one of the wounds created by the guy’s nails.

Frank screamed in pure agony as the woman began to suck his blood from his veins, clawing at her shoulders and face, trying to get her off of him.

It felt like someone was injecting him with lava or melted metal. Like his skin was being peeled away with a vegetable peeler and like acid was being pressed to his exposed flesh. It burned and stung and ached and Frank just wanted to die.

After another few minutes of the agony, just as Frank was about to pass out, the woman pulled away. “Aw, look at him, babe. So sweet.” She said, angling his face toward where Frank guessed the man was.

“He is very cute. Shame we can’t keep him for ourselves.” The man agreed.

Frank was slumped against the woman’s chest, sobbing hard against her. She wasn’t offering him any sort of comfort, and Frank wanted nothing more than to get away from her, but he was too weak to move.

“Let’s bring him to the truck now. He’s pretty weak, probably ‘ll pass out in a few.” The woman purred, scratching at Frank’s scalp again, only this time she was pressing hard, scratching his skin open with her freakishly sharp nails.

They hauled Frank over to their truck, dumping him in the backseat. He heard the sound of duct tape ripping and he felt something sticky around his wrists. He was too tired to fight back, too tired to even cry anymore. There were still tears running from his eyes, but he was no longer sobbing.

Every breath he took was a gasp, and every time he exhaled he whimpered. “You think I should tape his mouth?” The man asked, and he heard ripping again.

”Nah. His nose is probably blocked and he won’t be able to breathe. We don’t want him dead.” The woman said. “Alright,” The man grunted, sounding annoyed and taping Frank’s ankles together.

Frank curled up into himself, burying his face in his arms before he passed out.

❀

The first thing he registered when he woke was the voices around him.

“God, he smells so good.”

”He tasted amazing. Probably the best blood I’ve ever had.”

“I want him.”

“We’ll see who he gets assigned to. One of the rich assholes will probably get him.”

Frank managed to open his eyes, though his eyelids felt like they weighed 100 pounds and his vision was blurry.

“Ah, he’s awake.”

Frank could see someone stepping closer to him, reaching out for his wrist and tightening the chain around it. He was suddenly very aware that he was completely naked and chained up against the wall. He looked down, his face flushing brightly. He was grateful for his long, dark hair because it covered up his red cheeks.

”Aw, he’s embarrassed.”

“How old do you think he is?”

“He just turned eighteen.”

Frank tried to speak, but when he went to open his mouth he found that it was already tightly stretched around a gag. He whined, feeling his eyes fill with tears. He was humiliated and scared and hurting and he wanted someone to tell him what was going on.

”Oh, honey,” the same soft, female voice from before crooned. ”Do you know what's going on?”

Frank shook his head, looking up at the woman. She was gorgeous. She had light brown curls that tumbled down her back and ended at her waist, pale skin, and dark brown eyes.

”Well, you see,” she began to explain. ”We have this little system, us vampires. We find sweet, innocent little humans like yourself, and we bring them down here. We give them off to anyone who needs a, um...” she trailed off, seeming to be thinking for a word. ”...Companion. The companions are so that we don’t have to go up to the surface to have a meal. So you’ll spend your days here, and twice a day your vamp will come on down and take some of your blood. It is painful, but you’ll get used to it, don’t worry.”

She flashed him a big smile with her impressively white teeth and Frank took note of how sharp her gleaming fangs seemed.

”The boss, the man who runs all of this, will get you assigned to someone and you’ll be moved to your room. Don’t worry, after we’re turned, we become gorgeous, so your vamp will be very pretty. I just have one question for you. Because we try to make this as enjoyable as possible for the vamp who gets you, we want you to cooperate. So I have to ask, do you prefer women or men?” She asked.

After a few moments, when Frank hadn’t answered, she giggled loudly. “Silly me!” She walked over to Frank, her tall heels clicking on the ground, and she loosened Frank’s gag, moving it from his mouth while she waited for him to respond.

“Men.” He answered quietly.

She instantly pouted. “Aw. Well, I wouldn’t have fun with someone who wasn’t attracted to me, so I guess it’s for the best.” The gag was placed back in his mouth and she made the straps tighter than they had been before.

He looked up around the room. It looked almost like a jail cell or a dungeon, and there were two other boys strung up on the wall like he was.

“So, Frankie, we’ll know about your vamp in a few minutes. The boss is assigning him right now.” The woman said excitedly, bouncing on her feet.

”Oh, we know your name because we found your student ID. We’re glad you’re eighteen. Having minors is complicated because even though we’re vampires, we don’t feed on children.” She said with a grin.

The door to the room they were in swung open, and two men walked in. One was very tall and muscular, with a very chiseled jawline and a stoic facial expression. The other was shorter, with long, black hair and very pale skin. Frank couldn’t help but find the second man stunning. “Here he is,” the tall man said, gesturing towards Frank.

The shorter man walked up to where Frank was, staring up at him before scanning his body.

”He’ll do nicely.” The man said.

The tall man gestured two more men over, who were somehow more muscular than he was. They undid Frank’s chains, sending him falling to the floor and hitting the side of his head roughly.

“Be careful with him.” The pretty man said, looking down at Frank with pity. “I don’t want him all bruised before I have to feed on him.”

Frank whimpered as the two men pulled him up, pulling his arms behind his back and chaining his wrists together. They dragged him off down a long hallway, stopping at a room with a heavy, metal door, similar to the one from the room he was just in.

They opened the door and pushed him inside. It was more furnished than the other one and looked slightly more bearable. The walls were the same gray brick as everywhere else in the building, and the floors were concrete. There was a small window at the very top that was covered entirely with a metal grid. In the corner was a bed with plain, white sheets and, to Frank’s surprise, the blanket he had brought with him when he ran away.

In the opposite corner was a small table and chair, both made from dark wood. There was a dresser next to it, and piles of white clothing on top. The last thing Frank noticed was the small bathroom across from his bed. It was more than just a toilet out in the middle of the room, it was more of what you would find in a public bathroom, but it had a sink and a shower in the stall.

“This is your room. You’ll be staying here all the time, except when you’re let out in the courtyard.” One of the men said to him before they both left. The pretty man was still in the room with him, and he crouched down onto the floor where Frank was curled up and trembling.

He pushed the man’s face away from him with his foot and tried to drag himself into the corner. The man followed him into the corner, and Frank instantly regretted his decision.

His hand brushed against his neck and he felt something strapped around it. It felt like leather, and when he ran his hand to the front of his neck, he felt a small loop with a tag on it.

What the fuck?

He was wearing a fucking collar. Was he a dog? Was he here to be treated like some useless pet that could be thrown around and kicked?

He couldn’t believe it. He’d been kidnapped by vampires, the creatures whose existence he’d brushed off for years. He should have known. The one who disbelieved was always the one who was killed first, who was taken first. Had horror movies taught him nothing?

He was going to be a Happy Meal for a goddamned vampire because of his own stupidity.

Frank was gnawing at the gag in his mouth, his jaw working against it from fear. He was hyperventilating, his chest heaving as he tried to drag in air.

“Hey, hold still,” Pretty man told him and Frank thrashed when the man reached out to touch him. “I know you don’t want to be here but you have to cooperate. I’m trying to help you.”

Frank highly doubted that.

The man grabbed his shoulders and pinned him against the wall to stop him from thrashing and flailing. “I am trying to be nice to you but you’re making it extremely hard.” He hissed through gritted teeth.

Frank finally stopped moving and the man reached behind Frank’s head, carefully undoing the clasp on his gag and pulling it from his mouth. Pretty man sighed, running his forefinger along Frank’s cheek. “You’ve cut yourself open on that.” He said softly, bringing his finger to his mouth to suck the blood off of it.

His eyes widened and he looked shocked for a moment before he regained his composure.

Pretty man busied himself with undoing the chains on Frank’s wrists, snapping the metal apart like it was a pencil. He gently massaged Frank’s red, sore wrists with his cool fingers, easing some of the pain.

“My name is Gerard.” The man said quietly to him, gently smoothing down Frank’s hair in the back. Frank found his voice even more soothing than the woman’s. She spoke with fake pity and malice, but Gerard spoke with only concern. “Are you okay? You look pained.” Gerard said, stroking Frank’s cheek and licking the blood off of his fingers.

“My head hurts,” Frank whined. His voice was scratchy and rough from screaming and crying so much. “They’re too rough here. I’m going to try and make everything about this as painless as possible, okay? I don’t want to hurt you.” Gerard murmured, running his fingers along a tender part on Frank’s cheek.

The gentle affection was the most Frank had gotten in years, and it was getting to him, on top of the exhaustion and pain that he’d been pushing down inside of him. Tears welled up in his eyes and Gerard’s face softened even more.

”Don’t cry. Please don’t cry,” he pleaded. Frank couldn’t help the soft sobs that escaped his lips. His head hurt so bad, he was scared, he was tired, and he just wanted some comfort.

“Hey, shh, please don’t cry,” Gerard said again, reaching out and brushing Frank’s tears away. “Do you want to go to bed? Would that help?” He asked softly. Frank nodded and Gerard reached under his arms and scooped him up like he weighed nothing, bringing him over to the bed.

“Alright. Try and get some rest.” Gerard said. “You’ll need your strength.” Frank whimpered pitifully. He wanted Gerard to stay with him, but at the same time, he wanted to be left alone.

His mouth had other ideas.

”Can you say with me until I fall asleep?” Frank asked. With his voice hoarse and cracking, he actually sounded like a young child. Gerard smiled. “Yeah, I’ll stay.” He said, sitting on Frank’s bed and covering him with his blanket.

“There are clothes over there for the morning.” Gerard pointed toward the dresser. “And your daily schedule is taped to the door.” Frank nodded, already almost asleep. His eyelids felt heavy and his head felt strange like it was full of cotton. He nuzzled into the pillow, finding it very soft against his cheek. He let out a soft grunt and turned onto his side, letting his eyes close.

❀

He woke a while later by someone roughly shaking him, before growling when Frank hardly stirred and bringing his head harshly into the wall. Frank cried out in pain, his hand flying up to press against his forehead.

“Stop!” He heard a soft, familiar voice shout. A few moments later, he was being pulled into a sitting position and cradled protectively against a warm chest. Frank couldn’t stop his eyes from filling with tears. He was disoriented and confused and in pain and he wanted to go home.

“Stop hurting him. He’s not your punching bag.” The person, who Frank recognized as Gerard, spoke. A loud scoff came from across the room and the sound of a door slamming hurt Frank’s ears.

”I’m so sorry.” Gerard instantly apologized, delicately wiping Frank’s tears away and massaging the part of his head that had gotten hit on the wall.

”I told them I could wake you up myself, but they refused to listen,” Gerard said, beginning to gently rock Frank back and forth. It was very strange that he was being cradled and held like a lover from a man he had just met, but the attention was nice.

“I know you just woke up, but I have to go to work soon, and I have to have breakfast,” Gerard said, sounding apologetic.

His words sank in after a few moments and Frank instantly pulled himself from Gerard’s arms, wanting to get away from the older man as fast as he could.

”Don’t fucking touch me!” Frank yelled, ready to kick or hit Gerard if he came near.

”Hey, hey. Shh, it’s alright. I’m not gonna hurt you. I promise.” Gerard’s voice was so soft and gently that Frank almost instantly believed him, but shook the thought from his mind.

He pressed himself against the wall, trembling and beginning to claw at the collar around his neck. It felt like it was choking him, slowly suffocating him. Frank was again panting and gasping, the panic in his body bubbling over and dribbling down the sides. His hand came up to grip tightly at his hair as he whined.

Gerard was walking towards him slowly, like a predator about to pounce on their prey. Tears were dribbling down Frank’s face and disgusting sobs were leaving his lips. He could not deal with the pain of being fed from again. He just couldn’t.

”Please, please,” Frank begged, falling to his knees in front of Gerard. “I can’t. I can’t do it again.” He was on the edge of hysterics, both hands clawing at his collar, trying to get it off of him. When his clawing had no effect, he moved to his hair, knowing that if he pulled hard enough it would come out eventually.

”Stop doing that. You’re hurting yourself.” Gerard said, crouching in front of him and reaching out, gently holding Frank’s hands in his. “It’s okay. Try and take some deep breaths with me, alright?” The vampire had a strange, instantly soothing effect to him and Frank could already feel himself calming down.

“I’m going to be gentle with you. I promise.” Gerard said, letting go of Frank’s hands and pulling the smaller boy into his lap. “You can’t struggle, that will just make it worse. Just try to hold still. I know it hurts a lot, but I’m gonna take care of you, okay?”

Frank nodded. Why was he giving Gerard permission to hurt him like this again? The last time that woman had done it to him, he was praying for God to strike him down at that very moment.

He tilted his neck to the side and Gerard gently sniffed along it for a moment, trying to find the best place to bite into. Once he had found that place, he gently kissed it.

“Alright. On the count of three, I’m gonna bite you.” Gerard whispered. Frank nodded and Gerard began to softly count to three, lips brushing against Frank’s neck before he finally sank his teeth into Frank’s skin.

For a few seconds, it was completely painless. Gerard’s fangs were just in his neck, and that was that. Suddenly, almost out of nowhere, the pain hit him like a brick, instantly pushing him towards the brink of passing out.

It hurt so much worse than last time. The stinging and the burning feeling were there, accompanied by the feeling of being stabbed in his neck repeatedly.

He couldn’t even scream at the agony it was causing him, just let out a few small, almost silent whimpers. His vision blurred and he sobbed softly, wishing that Gerard would just pull away from him and make it all end.

The pain peaked when Gerard sucked particularly hard, and a scream ripped through Frank’s throat, echoing throughout his room.

Frank was panicking now, trying to push Gerard off of him as he screamed. His throat burned and his lungs ached for air, but he couldn’t stop. He had to let the pain out somehow.

After what seemed like an eternity, Gerard finally pulled away from his neck, not hesitating to wrap his arms tightly around Frank and tug him against his chest.

“Shh, shh. It’s all over now, honey. Everything’s okay.” Gerard soothed, beginning to gently lick over the puncture marks in Frank’s neck.

”I’m so sorry, my boy. Let’s get this collar off of you for now, alright?” He asked, gently playing with the hair at the nape of Frank’s neck.

Frank nodded, placing his head in Gerard’s collarbones and not moving it. He knew Gerard had to go to work, but he needed comfort.

He felt Gerard’s fingers working at his collar before taking it off, slowly rubbing the back and sides of Frank’s neck.

“Can I ask you a question?” Frank asked softly, looking up at Gerard. Gerard’s eyes softened and he looked very concerned, beginning to gently rub Frank’s back.

“Yeah, anything.”

“Why are you so affectionate with me when we just met yesterday?” Frank questioned. Gerard smiled down at him.

“I’ve always been someone who gets attached very easily and who wants to care for everyone I can, but vampires as a whole are like that, so I’m just a generally affectionate person. If you have a problem with it I can stop.” He explained. “I already care for you very deeply. To me, it doesn’t matter if I’ve known someone for an hour or my whole life, I’ll still care for them and show them the same love I show everyone else.”

Gerard’s face slid into a more serious expression. “I do have a tendency to lose my temper around people I care very deeply about, so if I ever snap at you, just know that I don’t mean it, okay? The only time I’ll usually get angry is if you’re doing something that could potentially harm you.”

Frank just nodded, feeling very, very sleepy and just wanting to stay curled against Gerard’s chest forever. Though Gerard had just been putting him through the worst pain of his life, Frank had already forgiven him. He just wanted to stay with him.

Frank suddenly felt very, very emotional. Gerard had to leave soon and he would be gone all day. What was Frank going to do while he was gone?

Frank clung to him as tight as he could, whimpering and nuzzling into Gerard’s soft skin.

“Please don’t leave me.” He whispered, feeling very choked up. Gerard’s grip tightened on him as well, rubbing his jaw along the top of Frank’s head.

”When I drank from you, I released a type of chemical into your bloodstream. I forget what it’s called, but I always have it in my saliva. It can make you feel very emotional afterward.” Gerard explained, continuing to press his neck against Frank’s face.

”What are you doing?” Frank squeaked. Gerard chuckled softly and Frank felt the vibration from his throat. “After I drink from someone, I feel very, um, attached, I suppose. Something to do with chemicals again. But I’m trying to mask your scent with mine because I’ll be leaving you here the entire day and I don’t want anyone touching you.”

Frank felt tingly all over at how protective Gerard was being of him. He was very aware of how heavy his eyelids seemed. All he had done in the past few days was sleep, but it was quite enjoyable.

Gerard picked him up, seeming to realize that Frank didn’t have the strength to walk over to his bed, and set him down carefully.

Gerard rummaged through a bag next to Frank’s bed, one that Frank assumed the other man had brought with him. “Here,” Gerard said, handing him a small pack of Oreos and a bottle of orange juice.

“This’ll help. You lost a lot of blood and we need to get your blood sugar levels back up so you don’t pass out. You can take a nap after you finish these.” He instructed. Frank opened the Oreos first, pulling the cookies apart and eating the filling first.

“You’re one of those weirdos, huh?” Gerard asked him, smiling brightly at him.

“The cream is the best part,” Frank argued.

“No. The cookie as a whole is the best.” Gerard shot back, watching Frank pull another cookie apart.

”I can’t even watch this anymore.” Gerard dramatically threw an arm over his eyes, making a huge production over something so small.

Frank giggled, licking the cream off again before popping the cookie part in his mouth.

“I don’t actually know anything about you. What do you even do?” Frank asked.

Gerard smiled softly. “I’m an artist. There are millions of vampires here, you know. We hide underground so that we don’t have to deal with humans who want to hurt us. It’s like your world, just with vampires. The feeding wing you’re in right now is one of thousands, but all of them combined wouldn’t even be a fourth of the space we take up down here.” Gerard explained.

”I like art.” Frank giggled. Gerard smiled and shook his head. “So do I.” He murmured, gently kissing Frank’s forehead. He watched the small boy struggle with opening the orange juice for a moment before taking it from him and opening it, then handing it back.

“So do you hate Jesus?” Frank asked. Gerard laughed. “No. Most vampires are actually very religious, despite the human rumors about us. We do not burn if we walk into a church. We are not allergic to garlic or silver. We do not sparkle, and we have reflections. We are very strong and very fast, but aside from that, we’re like people.”

Frank was chugging the orange juice, quickly draining the bottle when Gerard realized that he hadn’t had anything to eat or drink in three days.

“I’ll call someone to bring some soup in for you. Is chicken noodle alright?” Gerard asked.

“I’m a vegetarian,” Frank answered. “I’m pretty sure there’s tofu soup. We always make sure that our, uh, humans are well fed so that we don’t lose them.” Gerard said.

Frank frowned. “Did you sign up for this?” He asked. Gerard shook his head, looking upset as well. “They picked me randomly and I had no choice. If I didn’t accept, they would give you to someone else and the people who are assigned to humans are horrible. I didn’t know who you were, but I didn’t want anyone getting hurt by one of my kind.” Gerard explained.

By then, Frank had finished all of his cookies and orange juice and Gerard took the wrapper and bottle. “I have to get going now. Get some rest, sugar.” Gerard said, kissing Frank’s forehead with his soft, cool lips. He covered Frank with his blanket and gently rubbed his back until he drifted to sleep.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being with Gerard for three months, Frank is suddenly plagued by horrible nightmares of Gerard and many other vampires beating him to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh warning for violence ig, its in a dream but idk if that makes a difference

_Frank screamed as sharp, white fangs pierced into his body in different places, one in his neck, two in his stomach, one in his thigh._ _He moaned and weakly shoved the vampire in his thigh off, kneeing them in the throat._

_“Stupid bitch.” They hissed, grabbing him roughly away from the others and dragging him a few feet away._

_”I hate little runts like you. You have no meaning to me. You’re not worth the struggle.” They said._ _Frank met their eyes, inspecting their features carefully. “I thought you cared about me?”_

_They scoffed. “No. You’re a whiny little fuck and I could care less about you. You’re always like, ‘please, Gerard.’ And ‘Oh, can you do this for me, Gerard?’ Pathetic.”_

_He had thought the man cared about him, the delicate way he handled him and how he acted around Frank. He thought Gerard enjoyed being around him, not that he hated Frank with a passion._

_Frank whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Stop,” he pleaded, begging Gerard to stop taunting him. His words were hurting him deeply._

_“Aww, the little baby is upset.” Gerard crooned, stroking Frank’s cheek before digging his nails into the soft flesh, hard enough to draw blood._

_“Your time has come to an end, little bitch.” Gerard whispered, pulling Frank in close to him and knotting a hand in his hair. Frank winced as Gerard pulled his head to the side, exposing his neck before he sank his fangs into Frank’s skin._

_He began to tear out chunks of his flesh, leaving large holes in his neck, making Frank scream in agony as Gerard began to lick over the wounds. He_ _attached his lips to one and began to suck, and Frank clawed at him desperately._

 _“Please. Please, Gerard, I can’t. I can’t do this anymore.” He begged, tears dribbling into one of the gaping wounds on his neck, causing him to cry out and thrash._ _“Stop moving.” Gerard muttered before placing his lips over Frank’s wound again and continuing to drink his blood._

_Frank sobbed, finally giving up on fighting and struggling and letting his entire body go slack. He had given up. Gerard didn’t like him anymore. He was stuck with someone who hated him for the rest of his pathetic life. If Gerard was serious, his pathetic life was only going to last a few more minutes._

_Gerard continued to drink from him as Frank fell weak and limp in his arms. Frank’s head was spinning and he felt light, his vision blurry around the edges._

_He heard Gerard chuckle lowly against his neck as he faded out, dead and cold in the arms of the man he thought had loved him._

Frank awoke suddenly, chest heaving and face dripping with sweat as he curled up tightly, hands beginning to grip his hair. That was his third nightmare that week, each ending with Gerard killing him. He hardly slept anymore, terrified of the images that haunted him in his rest. He had passed out from exhaustion that night, Gerard at his side. 

Gerard sat with him every night since his first few nightmares, making sure that he was sound asleep and that he wouldn’t wake up to a panic attack. Gerard didn’t need to sleep, so he tended to stay with Frank the whole night. 

Frank was hysterically sobbing, his breath coming out in loud whimpers. His throat was burning and felt scratchy and it took him a few moments to realize that he was screaming. He shut his mouth the instant he noticed, tightly clamping his hand over his lips.

He continued to gasp and tremble, forcing himself out of bed and walking over to his dresser where Gerard had brought him a small cooler. He opened it slowly, taking his time with his actions and trying to focus completely on the task at hand. He took a water bottle out of the cooler, the temperature already making him feel a bit better. Gerard would come down to see Frank in a few hours, so Frank wouldn’t have to be alone for much longer. 

The woman who had taken Frank from that park so long ago had told him that Gerard would feed twice every day. Gerard fed once on every Saturday, and Frank no longer dreaded that day. His body had grown used to Gerard taking his blood, and Gerard was always very gentle with him. He didn’t panic when Gerard would drink from him, and the pain wasn’t as excruciating as it had been the first few times.

The nightmares had made feeding so much worse. He trusted that Gerard wouldn’t hurt him more than he needed to, and he knew that Gerard would never kill him, but the dreams had made him skeptical. 

Frank opened the cap on the water bottle, beginning to take large gulps of the cool water. It soothed his throat and made him feel calmer. 

After he had finished the bottle, he went back to his bed, noticing that the sun was beginning to rise outside of his barred window. Gerard would be with him sooner than he had thought. He just had to hold on for a little longer. 

He could only peacefully sleep with Gerard here. He needed Gerard more than anything. Gerard kept him calm and made him feel safe. 

Imagining that Gerard was with him always made him feel better. Frank pictured that the older man was holding him, gently rubbing his back and petting his hair. 

Frank cling to his pillow, nuzzling his face against the soft fabric and wrapping his legs around his blanket. He needed something to cling to, something to make him feel safe. It was very dark in his room because even though the sun was coming up, his window was very small and didn’t let much light in. 

A few minutes later, he heard a soft knock on his door and almost sobbed in relief. He needed Gerard to comfort him. The door swung open and he heard Gerard’s boots clicking against the stone floor, the familiar noise soothing him.

”Frankie?” Gerard asked. Frank let out a small, pitiful whimper. He heard Gerard’s soft, concerned gasp and he was at Frank’s side in an instant, kneeling on the ground next to Frank’s bed. Frank had started crying the moment Gerard’s eyes met his, breaking down and covering his face with his hands in shame. 

He felt like a pathetic, stupid child who was crying over nothing. Crying over something that never happened, something that wasn’t real. Gerard’s cool fingers brushed Frank’s tears off of his cheeks, caressing his skin and making sure to be even gentler than he usually was.

”I’m gonna pass out, Gerard, I can’t breathe, fuck-“ Frank rushed out in between gasps and sobs, throwing his arms around the other man’s neck and burying his face in his smooth skin. Gerard pulled Frank’s arms off of him and grabbed onto Frank’s sides, lifting him off of the bed and picking him up, holding him like he was a small child as he cried. 

“Frankie, everything’s okay. Was it another dream, dear?” Gerard asked softly. Frank nodded, nuzzling into Gerard’s collarbones like he had done with the pillow earlier. 

“I’m so sorry, honey.” Gerard murmured, beginning to slowly rock Frank back and forth and humming softly against his head.

Frank gripped Gerard’s shoulders as tight as he could, clinging to the other man as if letting go would kill him. He needed Gerard more than anything, needed to be protected and taken care of. 

“I can’t  _breathe_.” Frank gasped, his chest continuing to heave as he tried to pull in all of the air he could. 

“Shh, shh. Everything’s okay, babe. You’re gonna be just fine. Nothing’s going to hurt you.” Gerard whispered, rubbing Frank’s back and holding him a bit tighter.

The two had grown very close in the past three months they had been assigned to each other, and with Gerard’s instant attachment and Frank’s need for affection they were very physically close as well.

After a few minutes, Gerard had calmed Frank down enough to talk to him. 

“Honey, I want you to tell me everything that happened in your dream so we can talk about it, alright?” Gerard said once he had set Frank down on the bed and was sat next to him with his arm around him, gently rubbing his hip. 

Frank took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. “You-you were letting other people feed from me, and I tried to shove you away and you grabbed me and took me away from them. And then you tried to-“ Frank’s voice caught in his throat as he let out another sob. “You tried to  _kill_ me after beating me up, and you kept insulting me and saying that I was worth nothing to anyone and- and-“ Frank was sobbing harder than he had before, his head spinning as he gasped for breath. He was crying so hard he thought he was going to pass out. 

Gerard had pulled Frank into his lap again and was slowly rubbing his back, kissing his face every few moments. Gerard was wiping his tears away in an attempt to soothe Frank.

Frank was loudly bawling, his hands knotted in his hair and pulling hard. He needed the pain, needed it to keep him grounded and to keep him from losing his mind. 

Gerard’s soft words weren’t reaching Frank’s ears, and the only thing the smaller boy could hear was his own heartbeat and sobbing. He couldn’t take it any more. 

His vision was starting to blur around the edges, just like in his dream, and the only thing he could do was scream and cry. He felt pathetic and weak and like he no longer had any control over himself and his emotions. 

Black spots began to swarm his visions and he felt lightheaded. His head fell forward into Gerard’s neck as he slowly lost consciousness. The last thing he felt were Gerard’s arms around him and a pair of cool lips pressing against his hair.

❀

Frank knew he had a fever before he was even fully awake. His head felt hot but the rest of his body was freezing. His heartbeat was pounding in his skull and any slight movement would cause him pain.

He vaguely remembered breaking down and passing out in Gerard’s arms, which had probably brought on his fever. Whenever he was stressed and upset his body temperature tended to run very high, but it usually went down after a few hours. He didn’t know how long it had been since he had seen Gerard. 

He felt cool fingertips brush over his forehead and felt relieved that someone was there with him. 

“G’rard?” He rasped, not being able to find the strength to open his eyes. “Yeah, Frankie. It’s me. I’m gonna take care of you, don’t worry. I managed to snag some painkillers.” Gerard said softly, continuing to caress Frank’s forehead. “You have nothing to worry about.” 

Frank whimpered and nuzzled into Gerard’s gentle touch. He forced himself up with the last of his strength and cracked his eyes open. He wrapped his arms weakly around Gerard, crawling into his lap before slumping against his chest, having no energy left. Gerard began to stoke his hair, kissing his forehead.

“Everything’s okay now.” He murmured, rubbing Frank’s back. “I think I know what happened, too.” 

Frank looked up at Gerard. “I had a nightmare and overreacted.” He said. 

Gerard frowned. “You didn’t overreact. What I think happened was that you were bottling up a bunch of emotions inside of you and the nightmare pushed you over the edge. I don’t think I’ve seen you cry since the first day you were here. That was a long time ago.” He said. That made a lot of sense to Frank. 

“I think that might be it,” Frank said softly. “I’m sorry. Did I worry you?” He asked. Gerard nodded. “I was worried about you, but you don’t have to feel bad about it. It’s not your fault.” 

They were both silent after that, Frank still sat in Gerard’s lap as they enjoyed the moment together. 

“Don’t you have to to to work?” Frank asked after a few moments.

Gerard sighed softly. “Yeah. I’m sorry, baby. I’ll be back after I finish, I promise.” 

“Don’t want you to go,” Frank whined. “I’m always so bored here. There's never anything to do.” 

Gerard gave Frank a small smile. “I can bring you some books today, yeah? Would you like that?” He asked. Frank nodded, a grin beginning to tug at his own lips. “Yeah. Yeah, that would be really nice.”

”Alright,” Gerard murmured. “I really have to go now.” He left a kiss on Frank’s forehead, lifting the shorter man off of his lap and getting up from the bed, waving to Frank before he left the room.

 


End file.
